(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication network system and a method for composing network component configurations.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, equipment configuring a mobile communication network does not have a flexible configuration, so it is difficult to add or modify a function, it is not easy to scale a resource up/down, and it is not easy to effectively receive various service requirements since software and hardware functions are closely combined with each other and interfaces for respective equipment elements are not opened.
Relating prior art documents include “Network Stack Virtualization” of U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-0304892 and “Network device and method for supporting network virtualization” of Korea Patent No. 10-1275293.